1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety and rescue of downed or injured law enforcement, military or tactical operations personnel from a hostile environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, law enforcement and military personnel face more challenges than ever. The threat to personnel is at an all-time high. Rescuers working to remove downed or injured personnel also face many challenges. Traditional methods of removing downed or injured personnel require on average, three to four people. These methods are also time consuming and strenuous. They also put the rescuers themselves at risk by exposing them to the threat for longer periods of time. Accordingly, a need was realized for more efficient ways to remove downed or injured personnel. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rapid extraction body harness which not only reduces the number of people required to drag a person to safety, but also the amount of time and effort needed to do so.